Under Their Skin
by Wilia
Summary: A mixed bag of short Bits of story! Includes all sorts of genres and may involve either Rei or Jadeite, or both of them at any time.
1. Jazz Scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Jaden Harris was not impressed with Zachary Lawrence. The dude was totally into these fancy-schmancy scenes. Of course, it wasn't Zach's fault, that was the way he'd been raised. Jay was cool with that and accepted him for who he was. That was what bros did.

They didn't drag them to jazz clubs that they seriously didn't belong in. Sure, Jay was a sing in the shower kind of guy and he sang everything from country to hip hop but he didn't actually go to _jazz clubs_. Especially not in a suit and tie. Jay uncomfortably adjusted the tie around his neck. Yet, eventually, everyone found themselves marching to Zachary Lawrence's beat.

"Man, how long are we here for?" Jay whined. Zach rolled his eyes and scanned the room they'd just entered. Jay knew Zach was checking the lay of the land. In seconds, the kid had probably figured out who he needed to charm, stay away from, and find out information on. Zach ignored Jay's whining and continued scanning until he found what he wanted. His spine straightened and he turned towards Jay.

"You owe me, remember? Besides, I think you'll like your date. I certainly do."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Tell me you're not setting me up with an ex. That would be all I need."

"Oh no. Lesson learned, my friend. You'll find the woman I've arranged for you to spend the evening with is of an entirely different breed."

"You couldn't do this with Kai?"

"He's taken and Darien's married. Nate is halfway across the world. You were my only option, so stop whining."

"Thanks," Jay drily remarked.

"You're welcome." Without warning, Zach moved forward and began to weave through the crowd, leaving Jay behind. Jay sighed and settled into an evening of polite smiles and small talk. Not. He spied a dark corner out on the balcony that had his name all over it.

Once outside he breathed the night air in deeply. Jay made his way to the railings and held onto them before looking up at the stars.

"They make you feel incredibly small, don't they?"

Jay jumped at the feminine voice that had come from beside him. He looked over and was surprised to find a woman standing in the shadows, her head tilted towards the sky. She inclined her head towards him.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be ok, though."

She huffed in amusement and stepped towards Jay and towards the light from inside the club. Her large, almond-shaped eyes fixed on him and Jay breathed in slowly. She was petite and delicate. Her long dark hair contrasted against her pale skin and enhanced the effect of the deep purple dress she was wearing. Perhaps the night would go much better than planned.

"At this point, it would be polite to introduce yourself," she prompted.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. It's Jaden or Jay for short. You are?"

"Rei."

Jay nodded expecting her to continue but that seemed to be it for her. If she wasn't going to say anything, neither was he. He didn't even really want to be here. Jay settled for watching the stars once more.

"Do you want to be here?"

Jay looked over at her in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"If you were here for the party you'd be inside. Instead, you're standing here keeping an awkward silence with me."

Jay smiled and rubbed his chin. "I'm here in order to repay a favour."

She suddenly inclined her head towards the open doors of the club. Jay looked back to see what she was looking at but didn't see anything. Rei took a deep breath and turned towards him fully.

"I love this song." She held out a hand to Jay. "Dance with me."

It was an order, not a request. Jay shrugged. Who was he to deny a beautiful lady something? He gently took her hand and pulled her in closer to himself. Her scent was sweet and spicy, but not overpowering like many of the women he'd passed on his way out to the balcony. It made him feel heady.

They swayed to the music, staying in one place. Now, Jay _could_ dance. Ballroom dancing lessons throughout his childhood and an "enlightened" mom made sure of that. Yet, with Rei, it seemed right to stay half in the shadows, in their own little world away from the party going on.

There were light footsteps behind him and Jay almost didn't react he was so preoccupied with the woman in his arms.

"Jay I – Rei!" Zach sounded surprised. Jay gently stepped out of Rei's space and turned towards Zach.

"You two know each other?" Jay asked, earnestly interested in the answer. Zach smile was knowing when he nodded at him.

"She was the exquisite creature I mentioned earlier. You know, the lady that I set you up with for the evening."

Rei snorted lightly. "You're too much Zach." She paused and turned back towards the railing, lifting her head to the sky. "What does my father want?"

Zach cleared his throat and gave Jay a warning glance. Almost to warn him against saying something inane at this point. "He wants you to sing a set, maybe two. Include a song that Mr. Warner likes, he's here tonight."

Rei nodded and turned towards the men once more, her eyes almost looking past them. "I'm ready. Do you have my stick?"

Zach said nothing and merely stepped forward to hand Rei a white walking st– was she blind? Zach held a finger to his lips as she passed them by, expertly making her way back into the club. Her stick made a rat-a-tat noise as she determined the path for her feet. Just as she got to the doors she stopped and turned back towards Jay and Zach.

"Jay, if you're not too overcome by pity, save another dance for me."

Zach clapped a hand to Jay's shoulder but whether in pity or amusement, Jay couldn't tell. He made his way back inside, leaving Jay behind once more. In moments, the music stopped. Soulful, jazzy strains floated out to him on the night air. A voice, at once sweet and sultry, pulled at him arresting his imagination but he felt the effect wouldn't be the same away from the stars. So, Jay sat where Rei had been sitting to enjoy the music and to save her that dance.

Perhaps it was good that he'd come after all.

* * *

**AN: **Now, you might be thinking: "If you have the time to write this...[finish the sentence]" I agree. I just want to get these Bits out though...rest assured, **_Round and Round _**is being worked on.


	2. Wartime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Several things ran through Rei's mind as she observed the enemy soldiers of the Riad walking into her tribe's camp. Her disgust with their ways. How things had changed. What she could do to keep the peace as best as she could between the soldiers and her people.

They always came through arrogant and demanding, taking what they wished without thought towards her Gitaa people. The soldiers headed straight for her grandfather's tent. As the leader of the Gitaa, they were meeting with him, but only to make a mockery of the old way.

Any outsiders were meant to approach the leader of the Gitaa people and request permission to be among the people. These men sought only to remind her grandfather of how their days of freedom were over. Slowly and careful not to show any urgency, Rei went among her people reminding them to stay calm and to appear submissive. Soon, their leader would emerge from her grandfather's tent and the men would forcefully occupy what little space were left to the Gitaa.

Rei's people were a migrant folk. People of the sands, and a people without borders. Yet, as established borders grew more hostile they had to move up and further into T'via, closer to the valley region. Their numbers were already dwindling, yet with the coming war, many of their young men were leaving. Leaving to fight a war that was not theirs. Rei clenched her fists and grit her teeth but kept her eyes soft and her mouth neutral. Several soldiers walked by her, blatantly looking her over. She ignored their attention and helped an elder into her tent, along with her two grandchildren.

"Rei!"

She turned at the sound of her name and her gaze landed on her half-brother, Chad. He beckoned her to the entrance of her grandfather's tent where he was standing.

"Come."

Rei nodded and made her way to the tent. She entered and wasn't surprised to find her grandfather standing while the leader of the soldiers, a pompous fool, occupied his rightful place. Her grandfather held his hand up in a reminder of peace. She focussed on his face and tried to calm down.

"Well, if it isn't the little songbird that I adore. Won't you sing me a song, girl? I should like to hear you sing the Ballad of the Rider! Perhaps I will consider you for a fourth wife. Sing well for me, girl."

Grunn, their captain, was well on his way to being drunk. Rei fought not to let her temper get the better of her. She looked towards her grandfather who nodded at her. His humility and sacrifice for their people inspired her and calmed her. Rei gestured to Chad for her stringed instrument. He handed it to her and moved away to give her space to perform.

With one last look towards her grandfather, Rei closed her eyes, plucked the first few notes and opened her mouth and sang. She sang for her people. She sang for her grandfather. Most of all, she sang for the sorrow of their situation.

* * *

**AN: **If I'm on a bit of a roll, it's because my writing times aren't as regular as they were. So I'm trying to get as much as I can out to you while I have the time. Which, of course, means there may be long waits in between.

Haha, Chad's name seems so out of place in this AU. Or maybe that's just me.

Rei to me, has so much poise despite her temper. I like identifying her with lady-like characteristics.

Please enjoy and review! Also, check out the other installments for this Wartime!AU from the other stories on my profile. I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Home is You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"He shoots and he's stopped by a goalie who has been hot tonight!" the hockey announcer exclaimed.

Jay was at the edge of his seat. There wasn't much time left in the second period and his team was down by a point. Rei came into the room and began tidying up around him.

"Jay, did you tell the guys about Grandpa's party next week?"

"Mmhmm," came his noncomittal reply. Rei continued to clean around Jay.

"I'm finally getting the chance to clean the house and it's on a Sunday night."

"Mmhmm."

"Did you get that project done at work?" Rei asked, her attention now focussed on fluffing the pillows.

"OH! THAT WAS A PENALTY!" Jay hollered, right before he took a pillow to the head. "Oomph!" he breathed, giving his wife a wounded look.

"Are you paying attention?" Rei inquired, her voice deceptively calm. "I don't think you are."

Jay sighed and looked longingly at the hockey game. Then he looked at his lovely wife, with her eyebrow raised, hip cocked and a dainty hand on that hip. _'Priorities, boy,'_ he could almost hear his father warning. Jay reached for the remote and turned off the tv.

"Yes, dear?"

Rei narrowed her eyes at him and then relented with a sigh. She reached for the remote and Jay gave it to her. Rei turned the tv back on and sat down on the couch. It was intermission, Jay noted. She patted the space beside her and beckoned Jay over. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into him. Rei curled up under his arm, her head on his chest.

"We'll finish your game and then we'll talk. Deal?"

He planted a kiss on the top of her head before settling in to finish the game with Rei at his side.

"Deal."

* * *

**AN: ** Does this scene sound familiar to anyone? Haha!

Thank you to the guest and **Lethal-Siren ** for reviewing!

Be sure to check out my profile for the other stories! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Reminders of You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei stood in the elevator surrounded by people that worked in her building. Some she knew, some she'd seen around and others she'd never seen before. It was the end of the day, so she expected nobody really cared whom they were riding the elevator with. They all just wanted to get home.

_She _just wanted to get home. She'd been distracted all day and that hadn't helped make the day easier. The elevator dinged to let the passengers know they'd arrived at the lobby. Rei jumped when an older woman she'd been standing beside placed a hand on her forearm.

"You smell _lovely_ my dear. I just thought I'd let you know."

Rei flushed a little, smiled at her politely and nodded her head. "Thank you. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

Rei was out the elevator doors and out the building in no time. She scanned the parking lot to see if she could – _there! _Jay had probably been waiting for a while. Rei jogged towards their vehicle, nevermind that she was wearing heels.

She smiled as she came closer to the vehicle and giggled when Jay blew an exaggerated kiss her way. Rei slowed and paused outside her door as Jay got out to open the door for her. He saw her in and then kissed her cheek as she got settled in the seat. Rei waited until he was back in the driver's seat and had turned on the ignition.

"I want to go home."

He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was, even though it is. Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Rei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was distracted all day because it kept making me think of you and I kept wondering if the others would comment. I can't help that I'm picky about these things."

"I _told_ you to grab two bottles of perfume. Now you're all out." Jay reached over and squeezed her hand. "Let's go get some of your _special_ perfume on the weekend. It's too long a trip to get to that place you like. Unfortunately, that means you'll have to use my cologne tomorrow and throughout this week because you won't use anything else, picky girl."

Rei sighed and nodded. She pouted a little bit as she looked over at Jay. "I like it better on you."

Jay burst out laughing once more.

* * *

**AN: **Hee hee. This came out different and a bit more sweet than I had it in my head. What do you think?

You might've noticed that I've named the chapters. This was to make it easier for you and me later on. Check out my profile for updates on the other Bits!

**Lethal-Siren: **Thank you for your review! Haha, the idea is intriguing, isn't it? You'll see the Wartime!AU again, don't worry.


	5. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once upon a time...

* * *

Rei's hands shook as she held the missive sent from the king himself. Surely they didn't expect her to play for the king. There were many other more talented musicians under his service. Musicians who would gladly jump for the opportunity to play for the king.

She simply wanted the opportunity to _learn _music and reach the levels her grandfather had reached in his mastery of the bo'et. Rei wasn't quite sure what her plan would be once she attained mastery but for now it was all she strove for.

Rei rolled up the missive and tucked it under her pillow before scrambling off the bed and padding over to her own bo'et. It wasn't quite as exquisite as her grandfather's was but it was her own. No one could take it from her.

The light of dawn began creeping into her little room and Rei sighed. The blessed solitude that nights afforded her would be gone soon.

"Boy! Boy, wake up!"

There was some pounding against her door. Rei hurried for her bed and leapt underneath her covers just before the door opened.

"Get your chores done. The Master's expecting important guests today, so you need to start earlier."

Rei nodded her head sleepily, lowering her eyelids to make it seem as if she'd just woken up. Cor, the master's head servant stood at the door. He was a man just past his prime. Cor was tall and his wiry build concealed his strength. There'd been several times Rei had been drug through the streets by his hand, after failed attempts to escape her current life. His hook nose paired with his close-set eyes and dark features made him appear sinister.

Rei's voice was still thick with sleep when she answered him, as she hadn't used her voice yet that morning. "I will be down in a moment, Cor."

Cor's gaze flicked down and across her body as she lay on her bed. Rei felt her skin crawl but she didn't move. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Hmm," he grunted before turning and closing the door behind him.

Rei's hand went up to her shorn head. Her long locks had been sacrificed after her grandfather's death in her attempt to make a living for herself. No one had wanted the services of a female musician, except in ways she wasn't willing.

So she'd done the unthinkable and become a boy. With her slight build and when she lowered her softer voice, she could pass for a boy just before manhood.

Rei sat up and reached for her cloth in order to bind her chest and complete her transformation. She pulled on the loose, clothing that aided her disguise. Cor had found out that she was a woman during the last of her escape attempts. In the scuffle that ensued, her bindings had come loose and when he'd drawn her up against himself, it hadn't taken long for a knowing light to dawn in his eyes.

Rei shook her head to remove the memory from her mind for the moment. She quickly made her bed. All this time, he'd known her secret and kept it. Rei wasn't fooled, Cor was a hard man. He _would_ demand what he wanted but Rei had no intentions of being there when he came around to it.

She looked towards her eastern facing window and closed her eyes, letting the rising sun's rays wash over her.

In some ways, it had been a blessing that he'd decided to keep her secret. He'd subtly aided her when she was put in situations where she might've been found out. Rei turned and walked towards the door, her fingers lightly strummed the strings of the bo'et and sweet tones rang out. Rei opened her door and stepped outside before closing the door.

Another day was another day. Every day she lived, she survived.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so aside from **Round and Round**, these stories have been floating in my head for these characters. These will be Fairy/Folk tale mash-ups that are somewhat based on the stories they originated from...

I'm not very good at staying consistent with language from a certain time period, please bear with me!


	6. Fairy Tales 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei made her way down towards the kitchens for her first few tasks. The kitchen was bustling with activity, more so than usual. She caught sight of Luna, the head of the kitchens, and headed straight for her.

"What do you need me to do, Luna?"

Luna was a tall, striking woman, with lovely features. Rei had never felt quite comfortable with the idea of Luna as a simple, kitchen mistress. There always seemed to be something more regal in the way she held herself or addressed others. Growing up with one of the Master Musicians for a grandfather, she'd spent much of her time observing his distinguished guests. Luna had always stood out to her.

"Ah, good morning, Rei," Luna greeted, a warm smile on her face. "I'll need your help today, young man. The Master has important visitors coming and we need all of the help we can get. You are to play for the guests tonight, so I won't have you doing anything that could damage those skilled fingers."

Rei hid a smile behind her hand and looked away.

"Handsome _and_ modest. You'll make someone _very _happy one day, Rei," Luna teased, nudging Rei's arm with her elbow.

Rei flushed but managed to keep quiet. Luna sighed and relented. "All right, I've had my fun with you. Your task, my dear, is to clean several of the rooms where our guests will be staying. You're fast and efficient, and I trust you to do the job well so you will be on your own."

Rei nodded. "How many rooms, Luna?"

"The farthest three in the Guest hallway. I've left the rest of the rooms to the girls. Get something to eat and be on your way."

Rei left Luna to her overseeing and quickly grabbed a morsel of bread and fruit to eat before she began working. She was thankful that Luna had left her to her own devices. Among the rest of the servants, she was seen as Luna's pet and the servant that Cor was _sometimes _malicious towards. That was enough for them to shun her. Her talents with the bo'et often had the Master calling for her, and that, if anything, cemented their grudges against her.

Rei finished her small meal and slipped out of the kitchen, eager to remain unseen. For the most part, the other servants left her alone. The men merely teased her, calling her less than a man. She was only ever given menial tasks that were left for the younger girls, to protect her hands. The older women ignored her but it was the young women who were ruthless.

At each opportunity, they sought to make her life miserable. Here was where Cor had proven useful, indirectly protecting her in various ways. Calling her for other tasks or summoning her for the Master.

Rei sighed, grateful to have been given the rooms in the Guest hallway. There would be no one to torment her there and she would be able to complete her work as quickly as possible. Luna often let her go back to her room and practice the bo'et if there was nothing else to be done or she had a performance in the evening.

Rei opened the door and besides the slight musty smell of a room that hadn't been used in a while, the room wouldn't need anything more than a freshening up.

She rolled up her sleeves and opened the window shutters to begin airing out the room. Rei took a deep breath and got to work.

* * *

**AN: **I realize that Artemis and Luna will be popping up a lot in my stories. It's just that their characters are so useful! _And _I love them. Anyway, I'll begin asking you now but perhaps it'll be more apparent a few more 'chapters' in to this AU. What fairy tales do you see? I do intend to continue this AU as well as the WartimeAU!

I forgot! **James Birdsong **and **Lethal-Siren**, seriously, you guys rock. Thank you for the reviews!

Please enjoy and review!


	7. Wartime! 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei wiped the sweat from her brow with her palm. The sun was high and the heat was hard but still her people kept on. They were heading away from the T'vian borders and the Riad soldiers by going eastward towards what was still desert region and the capital city of T'via's eastern lands, Khata. The outer walls of the city were in sight now.

Khata was a stop that her people made once a year, to obtain supplies and trade their wares or livestock. It was a large enough city that their presence did not make anyone nervous, as it did in the smaller towns that clung to the myth of their theiving ways.

Nomadic peoples were always looked upon with distrust and suspicion and Khata wasn't completely free of the prevailing attitudes that stood against the Gitaa. The Gitaa never stayed inside the city walls, preferring the openess of the desert just outside. They would set up camp a ways away from the city and select several of their leaders to go into the city and act for the people. Yet, the rest were allowed to come and go as they pleased.

Rei watched as her grandfather nodded to Chad, who raised his arm. Immediately, the appointed leaders dispersed among the people letting them know to stop and set up camp. Rei met her grandfather's gaze and smiled, not missing the dark circles underneath his eyes as he smiled back at her. She would make sure he rested while they were here. Chad would go into the city in his stead, and she would accompany him to make sure all went right.

She looked about and for a moment, watched as the people began to set up camp. There was a renewed energy in their efforts and Rei smiled. They were going to set up quickly in order to be able to enjoy the delights of city life. Chad walked by and lightly flicked her forehead.

"Daydreaming, _Thali*_?" he teased, that easy grin she loved on his face.

"Perhaps _Matai*_, but I'm done now," Rei returned. He winked at her and moved on to help around the camp. Rei shook her head at him, as she watched him go before heading towards her grandfather to help him.

* * *

There were still several hours of daylight left and Rei found Chad helping several young women with their heavy loads. She huffed in amusement as she watched him showing off for the benefit of the young women, who seemed _quite _grateful for his assistance. When he was done, she made sure that he could see her and beckoned to him. Chad nodded and made his way over to her.

"I want to go to into the city with you tomorrow."

Chad rubbed his chin. "All right. We will be leaving early to make use of the day.

Rei nodded to show her agreement. "I will be ready."

* * *

Khata was a city of colours, sights and sounds. It was a bustling city with people of different shapes, sizes and colours everywhere you looked. Even this early after sunrise. Rei always enjoyed her visits, though she did prefer the solitude of the lower lands. She walked past the city walls behind Chad and the other men who would open their business with the city. Only then would the rest of the Gitaa people be able to come and go freely.

Chad beckoned to Rei, who moved up to his side. "Wait here, _Thali_. We will address the council and then return."

Rei sighed. "I understand how this goes, _Matai_."

"I know you do, but if I don't return with you, my life ends today," Chad teased, though he was semi-serious.

"I won't move."

"Thank you."

The men entered the building and disappeared among the large groups of people entering and leaving. Rei knew that once inside, the men would wait their turn to speak with the officials who handled administrative matters and would grant the Gitaa full access to the city. They would never actually meet the council, none except the rich and powerful did.

Rei found a place in the shade to wait. The day would grow hotter and she didn't want to be caught in it. She spent the time watching the people pass by until a little girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere caught her attention. Rei would've dismissed her as a street child, except that she stood in the middle of the street looking bewildered and out of place. Every street child knew how to blend in to their surroundings.

There was a sudden commotion up the street and Rei glanced towards it. Someone appeared to have lost control of his horses and they were rearing up, their fear fuelled by the shouting around them. Like the wind, they tore down the street. Alarmed, Rei turned her widened eyes towards the child who was standing directly in the path of the charging horses.

Without thinking she bolted towards the child, praying to make it before the horses. The moment was so surreal that everything else around her faded into a background murmur. All Rei could see was the child in front of her.

_Let me make it, _she prayed. _Let me make it._

* * *

**AN: **These WartimeBits will have a very sporadic view of the WartimeAU timeline. I'll be jumping back and forth and criss-crossing characters so you can tie them together but it might be better just to treat each one separate.

**Gitaa Dictionary:**

_**Thali**_ – Little Sister

_**Matai**_ – Older Brother

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy and review...


	8. In this Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Jay sat in the dark of his living room, sprawled across his couch, staring at the ceiling. His mind was everywhere and nowhere at once. Somehow, the comfortable evening he'd planned to have with Rei had turned into an evening alone at home, mindlessly staring at the ceiling.

_Pregnant. Rei was pregnant._

Jay couldn't even think about it without rubbing his temples in exhaustion. They were just settling into dinner at her kitchen table when she began staring at him.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

"You're quiet tonight, babe," Jay observed.

Rei shook her head as if to return to the moment. "Am I? I'm sorry."

Jay shook his head and waved off her apology. "Got a lot on your mind?"

"Hmm," was her affirmative reply.

And then she was gone again. This time, rather than staring directly at him, her gaze was fixed on some point over his shoulder. Jay shrugged and opened his mouth to comment on how hungry he was. Rei beat him to the punch.

"I'm pregnant, Jaden."

Jay couldn't quite remember how to close his mouth. Or breathe, for that matter. Rei began nervously fidgeting with her fingers. She bowed her head and waited but Jay still couldn't seem to access normal brain functions. Rei slowly raised her head and looked pleadingly at him across the table.

"Say something?"

Jay gulped and finally denied access to any flies buzzing past by closing his mouth. Numbly, he pushed back in his seat and stood. The pleading look in Rei's eyes became resigned and she sat back in her seat, her hands in her lap.

"I can't...you're...this is...I have to go."

He knew it was the wrong way to respond but he couldn't think of anything else but getting home to the solitude of his living room. Jay turned and walked out of the kitchen, hearing Rei's quiet sobs behind him.

He couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten home. He just remembered putting the key in the ignition of his vehicle and all of a sudden he was laying on his couch, at his apartment, staring at the ceiling.

-_Flashback-_

* * *

Jay shook his head and groaned loudly at his own reaction. In his haste to process the situation, he'd left the mother of his..._child_ alone, crying at her kitchen table. In his defense, he was _really _out of his depth.

It wasn't as if this wasn't going to be an eventual progression of their relationship. Jay had known for a long time that this woman was "It" for him. The timing wasn't right. He couldn't be a father. There were several things he wanted to accomplish before starting a family. Like, marrying Rei and giving her the life she deserved. Like, having enough money to raise a child so they could give it the best life possible. Like, becoming someone he was nowhere near becoming, a man that had it all together.

Jay groaned again and rubbed his face tiredly. To be honest, he was wondering whether she even wanted him to stick around? He hadn't even really begun to associate himself with the role of father. The title of 'Dad' still belonged to his own dad and maybe Darien.

The phone rang, stirring Jay from his intense 'think' session. He was going to ignore the phone but the answering machine picked up the call, anyway.

_"So, it's Dad. Tell me you watched that game. Our main guy got injured, I just don't know what we're going to do in the game against – " _ Here, his voice became muffled and Jay suspected his mother had been nagging at his father. "_Hang on, my love! I'll get to inviting the boy." _His voice was clearer once more. _"So anyway, your mother misses you and wants you home for dinner this Thursday. Let us know if you can make it – I just invited him! I think he knows that the invitation includes Rei, give my boy some credit-" _The answering machine cut off any more of that conversation.

Jay stared at the phone before he began chuckling, at nothing, really. Then he suddenly stopped laughing and got up off the couch, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

Within half an hour, he was outside Rei's apartment opening the door with his copy of her keys. The only light he could see, came from the kitchen. There was this blue-ish glow coming from...the fridge? Jay rounded the corner to find his woman standing at the fridge, gulping down a rather large glass of milk. She didn't even _like_ milk. With a slight gasp, she finished the glass and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to him, a slightly hysterical look in her eyes.

"I don't even _like _milk!" she fairly wailed before bursting into tears.

'Let the games begin,' Jay thought before holding up his hands in peace. "I'm in."

Still sniffling and teary-eyed, Rei looked at him warily, a hint of hope at the edges of her face. "Y-you're in?"

Jay nodded. "I'm in." He stepped forward and took the glass from her, placed it in the sink and rinsed it out. Then Jay turned and scooped her up into his arms and gazed into her eyes for a moment. It was almost scary how quickly he always lost himself in her eyes. Remembering his original plan, he adjusted his grip on her and headed over to her room. Jay gently laid her down on the bed.

"Are you leaving?" she asked in a reserved tone, her eyes already at half-mast.

Jay pulled his shirt over his head and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed behind her, spooning her.

"No. I'm not leaving. Go to sleep."

"Okay." She adjusted her body so that she lay against him more comfortably and he soon heard her breathing deepen into sleep.

"Okay."

* * *

**AN: ** So ok, I lasted like two Bits until I had to end on a happy/sappy note. Haha! This is just how I roll. I think the remaining two Bits in this batch won't have a happy ending so enjoy the visit to Sappy-land (where I make my permanent home) for now!

Thank you for your reviews!

Please enjoy and review some more!


	9. Fairy Tales 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei stood back and looked over the room she'd just completed in satisfaction. All three rooms now looked like proper guest rooms, rather than unused storage spaces. To be fair, they really hadn't been used as storage spaces, there were only several items that had been stored there for lack of space elsewhere.

Yet, Rei maintained, it was those items that had kept her cleaning this section until just after noon. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the feel of a job well-done.

"You will be performing tonight."

Jumping in surprise, she twirled around while dropping her arms to her sides. It was Cor. Rei looked over his shoulder and out into the hallway, realizing that she was the only one working in this section at the moment. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, making her aware of Cor's every movement. He never moved towards her, he simply looked her over slowly before settling his gaze on her face.

"The Master's guests are important, so play something appropriate."

Rei cleared her throat before responding with a question. "Does the Master have any requests?"

Cor shook his head. "Play what you will, but understand that these guests have heard from much greater musicians. Do not embarrass this house."

Rei nodded her head, but kept her gaze squarely on Cor. She knew what she risked everytime she met him head on like this. Yet, Rei also understood what kind of a man he was. If she had submitted to him everytime he approached her, she would've been in his bed long before now. She'd overheard what several of the girls had gone through with Cor. By nature, he wasn't a gentle man and once his purpose for her had been satisfied, she would find herself out on the street or worse.

Standing up to him also stimulated Cor. Rei saw it in the way his eyes flashed with a strange mix of mild amusement, frustration and lust each time he watched her. He was playing with her, biding his time and Rei knew that he knew she was aware of it. Cor made as if to step towards her and Rei stood her ground. Just then, a servant boy ran by calling for Cor.

"The Master! He's calling for you!" The boy exclaimed between taking in gulps of air.

Cor spared Rei one last glance. "Return to your room and practice for tonight. Remember my words."

Rei nodded. "I will."

Once Cor left the room, Rei took several calming breaths. She tried to never be around that man longer than she needed to be.

* * *

Now, back in her room, Rei munched on some bread and cheese as she stared out her window. Luna wasn't anywhere to be found in the kitchen, so she'd merely taken some lunch up to her room before practicing for the evening.

Her problem now was deciding what songs to play for this evening. As it was, her performances were the placed as the highlight of the evening. There was a warm-up performance, of whatever variety, that Master Shonwa put on before her in order to warm up the guests. Then she would be called upon to play two selections, or three at the most.

Her Master was indeed a cultured man but more than that, he was shrewd concerning what was his. It was how he did business with many men. Give them a taste of all that he had to offer, but just a taste to leave them wanting more and give him more say in the resulting negotiations.

Following her performance would be whatever entertainment would be appropriate for plying his guests with more and more alcohol as the evening descended onto the wings of the morning. She fully realized that she was his show piece. Shonwa's example of how fine, cultured and sophisticated he was.

Rei finished her little meal and got up to wash her hands in the bowl of fresh water she'd brought up with her food. Slowly drying her hands on a towel, she thought over the songs in her repertoire and wondered what would be best. A few moments of indecision and she sighed in frustration. She needed to find Luna.

Rei left her room and went downstairs with the bowl, in order to refresh the water. This time, when she headed into the kitchen, Luna was in her customary place overseeing the preparation of food and the duties of the other household servants. Rei waited until she was done instructing several servants as to how they were to decorate the banquet rooms.

"Well, Rei? Are you looking for me?"

Rei nodded. "I'm performing tonight. I need to know what the guests would prefer I play. Cor didn't tell me much."

Luna sighed and mumbled to herself about doing Cor's job as well as her own. "You would do well to choose something elegant and refined. The guests are from the capital city, and are accustomed to listening to the music of the bards."

Rei nodded to show her understanding. Excitement began to kindle within her and Luna took notice.

"Look at your eyes shine with the thought of playing for these guests! Go, practice your songs."

Rei gently put a hand to Luna's elbow. "Thank you Luna!"

"Off with you, I've got so much – Where are you taking those?"

Rei quietly moved away and left Luna to her work. She hurried up the stairs, eager to get to her bo'et and thinking of the pieces she could play. Perhaps they would appreciate some of the historical ballads. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Yes, those weren't played as often these days in favour of the more modern music. Coming from the capital city, perhaps they would appreciate a taste of the classics.

Yes, that's what she would do!

* * *

**AN: **Not much to say...except: Please enjoy and review!


	10. Fairy Tales 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

The banquet was underway. The food and drink were flowing and there were conversations and raucous laughter coming from every corner of the banquet rooms. Rei stood by Luna near the entrance of the kitchens that led into the hall, overlooking the festivities.

Luna huffed to herself, her keen eye making sure that everything was running smoothly. "The Master invited the whole neighbourhood, it looks like." With a slight sigh, Luna turned her attention to Rei.

"Are you ready for your performance, my dear?" She inquired, her eyes soft as she reached over to take Rei's hands in her own and squeezed. Rei nodded and squeezed Luna's hands back.

"I think so, Luna."

Luna released her hands and turned to look out at the hall. "The guests of honour are sitting at that table over there. Can you see them?"

Rei tried to follow the direction that Luna was pointing but there were too many things happening and people in her way. "No," she responded. "I can't see them."

"Never mind. I must go check on the kitchens. I'm eager to hear what you have in store for us tonight!" Luna chuckled at the light flush that bloomed on Rei's cheeks. With one last pat on Rei's shoulder, Luna disappeared into the kitchens, striding forward as if to do battle.

Rei looked around the room and took note of those that she recognized and those that she didn't. She looked down at her clothing. Rei was dressed in the finery of a Lower Bard, and she hoped that the guests from the city's capital wouldn't take offense to it.

She fingered the lightweight, colourful fabric. After her grandfather's death, she had despaired. There was no place in the Bard Societies for a woman. At least, with her grandfather, she had had the chance to play and learn and develop without prejudice or scorn.

Clenching her fist as she looked at the men sitting and making merry about Master Shonwa's banquet tables. She couldn't blame any of them for her choice. They hadn't made her choose to don the appearance of a boy. Cor appeared at her side, silent and intimidating.

"It is time."

Rei blew out a breath and nodded. She bent over to pick up her bo'et case and followed Cor's lead.

"The Master has asked me to remind you of what you represent for this house."

She stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on his moving feet. He paused suddenly, causing her to stumble behind him.

"You have no reply?" he questioned, his tone darkening.

"I understand what I represent for this house," Rei replied obediently.

Seemingly satisfied, Cor continued down the hallway and into a small room that led onto the platform on which the performances happened. He opened the door and motioned for Rei to enter. She stepped past him, but gasped softly when he held her back with a hand to her hip.

"I don't have to tell you how your performance reflects on me, do I?" She shivered as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. His nose nuzzled the spot on her neck just below and behind her ear. Helpless with no one else in sight, Rei began to shake with fear. To add insult to injury, he began to chuckle darkly as he felt her vibrating against him.

"_Cor!_"

Rei and Cor both looked up, one in relief and the other in frustration. Luna stood there, hands on hips, fairly radiating displeasure.

"You are wanted in the hall." Her voice was cold and her tones clipped.

Cor nodded in her direction and slid past Rei, making sure she _felt _him sliding past her. She flinched away from him and she heard his soft huff of amusement before he walked away. Rei stood still shuddering, staring at the ground long after the sound of his footsteps had receded into the distance.

Luna came to Rei and gathered her into her arms. She said nothing, which Rei appreciated. After her shaking had subsided, Luna drew back without releasing Rei, making sure to look her in the eyes.

"Tonight, my dear, you play for yourself." Gone was the cool anger Rei had witnessed earlier. Luna was gently supportive now. "Use every bit of the anger, frustration, and sorrow and tell your story." Luna slowly released her and stepped back, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

Rei took several deep breaths to calm herself and try to gather the dignity she had left. When she was ready, she met Luna's gaze and nodded to show her that she was ready. Luna gave her an encouraging smile in return before turning to return down the hallway, following the way Cor had gone moments before.

She stepped into the little room and prepared herself. Then she waited for her moment. It came sooner than expected and in no time, she was set up on the platform, overlooking the banquet hall. Rei made sure to nod towards her Master first before nodding at the guests seated near him. Rei assembled herself into her ready position and then fixed her attention on Shonwa.

Rei could tell that he was pleased at the show of submission she made. With a sly glance at his guests, he lifted a hand and nodded his head to indicate that she could begin. Rei nodded, closed her eyes and began to tell her tale.

* * *

**AN: ** Seriously, I start out writing these with pre-determined outlines, right? Then, somewhere along the way, they start writing themselves. Either way, I hope that you enjoy and review!


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei sat in her idling car, waiting for Ami in front of the fancy apartments that she lived in with her mother. She picked up her phone to call and ask where Ami was when Ami appeared at the front entrance, with all of her photography gear in tow. Rei jumped out of the car to run up the stairs and help her before any unneeded accidents happened.

"Hey Ames! Thank you for doing this for me on such short notice. Here, let me help you with that!" Rei offered.

Ami smiled gratefully. "It's no problem. I have to admit, I'm looking forward to tonight! Mom says hello, by the way."

Rei nodded and placed Ami's things in the back seat of her little car before climbing back into the driver's seat. By the time she got herself settled, Ami was buckled up and ready to go. They set off towards their destination.

"You've been hitting the books hard lately, haven't you? You look like you could use a couple days of sleep."

Rei watched as Ami smiled to herself and looked out the passenger window. "Graduation is in sight. My Master's degree is almost up but until then, I can't do anything but hit the books, Rei."

"Then I'm glad _and _grateful that you took time out of your busy schedule for Grandpa and I," Rei replied.

Ami finally took notice of the small, economical, "green" car Rei was driving and looked around, silently taking note of what she was observing. Rei smiled, thinking of the different reactions she'd had from the girls in the past week. Lita had whistled at Rei's gumption. Mina had whined at her choice. Serena had merely given her a hug before asking if she could try driving it.

"Is this...?" Ami didn't finish the question. She didn't need to.

"Yeah. I sent back the convertible he sent. My dad refuses to acknowledge that my tastes may be more understated than his own tastes are." Rei chuckled humourlessly. "Mina sure loved that thing, though."

"I'll bet she did." Short and sweet, without excess placation, yet, still not quite as blunt as Lita. That was her Ami.

They drove in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"My dad is getting re-married, you know."

Rei's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What? Your dad? The one that sends you postcards and gifts every year and that's the extent of his involvement in your life?"

Ami sighed lightly. "The very same."

Rei gave Ami a moment to divulge more information and then waited a bit more to wonder if she should ask about the situation. Then again, the fact that Ami mentioned it at all must mean it was all right to ask about it?

"Can I ask about it?"

Ami huffed in amusement. "You can and I'll respond to your questions, too."

Rei smiled. "Good."

"I received an invitation in the mail the other day. Out of the blue. Mom did as well."

"Really?" Rei exclaimed. She felt for her friend, she really did. Absentee fathers who felt that they could include their offspring on random events in their lives, whether said offspring wanted to be included or not, were problematic. In response to her question, Ami just sighed heavily. "Well, what are you thinking about it?"

"I'm thinking I don't feel so averse to him that I won't respond..." Ami trailed off, probably feeling more than a little confused about the whole issue.

"But, you don't know him enough to even want to go to this wedding and pretend that your whole life history with him never happened. Am I right?" Rei prodded.

Ami nodded as Rei sighed.

"Take some time to think about it. This could be the beginning of a deeper relationship with your father and it might not." Rei advised as they pulled up the the assembly hall that was heavily decorated with lights and almost vibrating from the pulsing beats inside. Rei parked the car where she could. The parking lot had filled up fast. "For now, resign yourself to yet another of my grandfather's themed dance parties for seniors."

Ami cracked a smile and the girls shared a chuckle, both thinking of the previous parties and all of the hijinks that usually ensued. They got out of the car and Rei helped Ami gather her things. Together they headed towards the entramce. A few feet from the front door and the not-so-scary, snow-haired bouncer, who was just a little bit taller than Rei, Ami stopped. She reached for Rei's hand and squeezed. Rei caught her eye and winked.

"You're welcome, girl. Us girls with daddy-issues have to stick together, right?" Rei teased.

Ami's only reply was that sweet smile.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, so last week didn't work out for updating as I would've liked but here are three updates! For those who will be reading this later, I update by trying to add a chapter to each of my short bit collections that you can find on my profile!

Umm, so, I liked the _Girl Talk _chapter in Bubbles and Geeks and decided I wanted to explore the relationship between the girls more in this batch of bits. How did I do with Ami and Rei? I'm not sure myself...perhaps it was too short...

Please enjoy and review!


	12. In the Silver Millenium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei stood on the steps of the Martian temple awaiting her special guest. She gave a soft huff of amusement. Out of the five planets, she'd been the only princess to resist responding in an affirmative to the Royal Summons.

She had no interest in getting involved in Lunar politics or acting as a child-minder for a young princess. The reigning monarch of Mars, her grandfather, was getting on in years. His children had long since passed and Rei was the only heir. Surely, he needed her more than Queen Selenity did. More than the galaxy did.

She'd been brought up with the freedom to do as she wished. As such, her grandfather had used her freedom to teach her about responsibility and somehow, along the way, she'd become a generally, level-headed, responsible tribute to his patience and care. Rei had thought about her decision to resist the Summons. It wasn't one that she'd made lightly.

Rei could now see the group from the Moon slowly making their way towards her. It was a long, white, majestic procession and she expected no less from the Lunar Princess.

She supposed that she wanted to find a reason that would change her views on the whole issue. Rei wanted to have a reason that would make her leaving her home and her grandfather, worthwhile. She had not found it yet and was not yet sure what she would do if she never found it. Rei watched as the group moved closer and closer.

Rei was not naive. She knew that she could only resist for so long. The Queen, though always benevolent, was firm and generally obtained what she set out to obtain. Her grandfather had warned her not to stay stubborn for too long. There was a danger in that extreme, as there were in all extremes, he had said.

The procession finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and Rei, for the first time, beheld the face of the Lunar Princess. She was beautiful, that was for certain. Rei bowed as was the custom, and the Princess returned her bow. They stood upright and regarded each other for a moment.

Suddenly, the Princess bent over and picked up her skirts. With no regard for her station or surroundings, she bounded up the stairs towards Rei. Just as she was about to reach Rei, she tripped on her skirts and began to fall forward. Instinctively, Rei reached out to help steady the Princess. The Princess managed to grab Rei's forearms but her momentum was enough to take them both down. Someone below, groaned but Rei was too surprised with what had just occured to take notice of who it had been.

"I apologize, Princess! Mother says I can be so clumsy but she says I'll grow out of it. I hope I will. You are very beautiful! I would like to have a sister like you. I have three sisters, well, I have no blood sisters. Just _true _sisters. Have you met the other princesses?"

Rei stared, dumbfounded for a moment before her senses returned to her. With a slight scowl, she set about righting herself before she gave the Lunar Princess a hand. The Princess shrank away a bit and Rei resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she focused on schooling her expression into a more hospitable one. She knew she could be intimidating, at times. It didn't help that she had no patience when it came to being made to look like a fool.

"I accept your apology, your Highness, and I have no sisters."

The silence stretched awkwardly and the Lunar Princess seemed to wilt before her eyes. Rei generally never bothered with sparing the feelings of another when it came to being true to herself. Yet...

"But, I've always wished to have sisters."

The bright smile she received, was a start, she supposed. A start towards finding the reason that would make it all worthwhile.

* * *

**AN: **So, I wanted to continue doing vignettes with the girls and I actually dipped into the SilMil universe! I'm surprised because I'm generally hesitant to do so. It won't happen often. Eventually, I will get to doing vignettes with the guys...eeeeeventually.

So, these SilMil vignettes (check my profile for the other stories) might not mesh so well with each other..attribute it to the fact that I wrote them separately and didn't really think of connecting them so much. I'm sorry for any confusion! How did I do with Rei? I love her character but I don't feel I write her so well...mehhh.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!


	13. Me, Princess You, Prince

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei sighed and looked longingly over at her chai tea still steaming where she'd left it on her seat. She could almost taste it and she nibbled at her bottom lip to avoid licking them in anticipation.

"Focus, Princess Pretty!"

Rei narrowed her eyes and set the full disapproval of her gaze upon the person who'd come between her and her tea.

Oh, yes, Mina was a goner.

"Princess Pretty is always smiling at this point in the play. Smiling. Please do something about that frown!" Mina called through her makeshift bull horn. Which was basically the script rolled up so that Mina could yell at them in what she termed her 'directing' debut. "Ok, now we have less than a week to make this perfect. Which it _will _be people! Let's make this first dress rehearsal perfect!"

Rei rolled her eyes and looked around the small community theatre at the volunteers who'd gathered to make Mina's play a success. Each year, an amateur playwright was chosen by the Colford Performing Arts Society, and given a chance to showcase their talent for the community. This year, Mina's comedy, based on a fairytale that she'd slightly bent out of shape, had caught the eye of the director of the Society. Rei was extremely proud to be able to share in her friend's achievement. That still didn't mean she didn't want to be drinking her tea right now.

Some smiled and shook their heads at the force of nature that was Mina Harris, others rolled their eyes and carried on with their work.

"Everyone understands what this is about, Mina. It's why we're all here." Rei reminded her exuberant friend.

Mina placed her hands on her hips and pouted for a moment before blowing out a breath. "Fine. I just want to do some justice to this play." She ran a hand through her hair as her cheeks reddened with excitement and nerves.

Rei's lips twitched at Mina's conviction. "You're a tyrant and a perfectionist, Ms. Director."

Mina winked at Rei. "You love me anyway."

Several of the cast members chuckled at their banter and Mina straightened commanding their attention at once.

"All right. Where is my conveniently handsome Prince?" Mina questioned looking in the direction of the left wing offstage. "We'll run through some of your lines with him, Rei and then I want to go over the bit where you're confronting the Witch."

Maria Sheen, who was playing the misunderstood, but comically evil witch, began snorting with laughter as she gazed at something or someone offstage. Some more chuckling began offstage and others near Maria began laughing as Jay slowly slunk onstage wearing a costume that resembled something Robin Hood might've worn, complete with bright green tights. As in _tight_ tights. Jay was a bright red, as he glared at his sister, holding his feathered hat in his hands.

"You did this on purpose."

Mina snorted and waved at him dismissively. "My play is comedy. Where have you been, brother dear? I am _trying_ to make people laugh."

"No, you just want to see me prancing across the stage in tights!" Jay was sounding quite displeased with the whole matter. Rei bit her lip to keep from laughing. The costume _wasn't _something he might choose to wear on his own, but he _did _look adorable.

Rei looked Jay over, about to open her mouth and comment on the situation when she glanced down at her very, very poofy princess dress and grimaced. Glass houses and stones and all. Thankfully, the costume was comfortable and easy to move in. Rei had made sure it was. It was simply a lot more fabric than she was used to wearing. Rei would spare Jay from her teasing. Everyone else seemed to be doing a fine enough job. She watched as he made his way over to her, avoiding her gaze pointedly, while ignoring the catcalls and whistles. He pouted so prettily too. Rei hid a grin behind a hand as she sidled over to him and reached up to run her finger along his jaw line.

"Is our Prince Fantastic pouting? Whatever for?" she gently teased.

He turned his heated gaze on her and looked her over, the slight quirk of his lips told Rei he liked what he was seeing.

"Looking good, baby." Jay grinned a cheshire cat grin, as he moved onto something he was always more comfortable doing. Flirting. Rei held back a sigh and settled for using the hand she put on his elbow to turn him towards his sister who was busy talking to one of the guys handling lighting. She conveniently ignored the way his blue eyes made her stomach do flips.

At first, they waited politely as Mina finished describing the effect she wanted when Prince Fantastic and Princess Pretty first met each other. Rei knew the second Jay began getting antsy, he began cracking his knuckles as he joked with the other cast members. Then he raised one of his hands to get Mina's attention, like a little schoolboy. Distracted by this, Mina addressed him almost immediately.

"Yes, Prince Fantastic?"

Jay rolled his eyes and lowered his hand, his face seriously earnest as he looked at his sister. "Well, I wanted to give you some input. You know, contribute some ideas on what we could do at this point in the play, to help things along."

Mina's sunny smile came forward in full force as she gazed lovingly at her older brother. Rei could read Mina like a book. She was probably just thrilled Jay wasn't goofing off and actually wanted to give any input at all. "You do?"

Jay nodded. "I do."

Rei eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something.

"Well, I mean, this is the first time he's laying his eyes on this vision of loveliness." At this point, he turned towards Rei and gestured at her. All of her. Rei folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow silently willing him to get on with whatever he had up his sleeve. "I figure it should go something like this. Hit it Gabe, Steve." Jay snapped his fingers and immediately the lights went out.

Rei blindly reached out for Jay, feeling reassured when he wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her. She listened to the excited murmurings around her and waited it out. Despite his show of self-consciousness when he made his entrance, Rei was well aware that Jay could be as dramatic as (if not more dramatic) than his sister.

When the spotlight came back on, it was shining on a familiar head of platinum blonde hair that Rei hadn't seen in a good while. Kai was back from his extended business trip? With the light from the spotlight shining on Kai, Rei could just make out the smug expression on Jay's face as she looked up at him. His gaze was focused on his sister who stood there mouth agape, a moment before she shrieked and threw the script into the air, running to get to Kai.

There were sighs and some more murmurings as everyone witnessed their happy reunion. Rei merely pulled her prince further into the shadows, her hand holding his as they kept their attention on the couple on the stage.

"So, I'm pretty fantastic for a prince, hmm?" Jay slyly questioned, shifting so that he faced Rei.

"I suppose." Rei nonchalantly replied, keeping her gaze firmly on her best friend and the love of her life.

"I masterminded that whole thing."

"I figured."

"So, maybe, I'm fantastic enough for a kiss? Or five? Or more?"

Rei turned to him, looking into his blue eyes, knowing in her heart that she was with the man she'd always wanted to be with and that fact filled her heart to overflowing.

"I don't know," she sighed teasingly.

Jay pretended to think for a moment before he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Am I fantastic enough to...kiss you?"

Rei hummed approvingly. "Perhaps."

"What if I throw in another cup of chai tea, maybe a foot rub?"

"That would do it," Rei sighed, giving in.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against the side of her jaw. With another sigh, she angled her neck to provide him more access but he pulled away.

"Princess Pretty, as Prince Fantastic, I can not take advantage of any woman." Jay whispered, knowing fully well what game he was playing.

Rei raised herself to her tiptoes and leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "That's too bad. I suppose I'll have to find another Prince to live happily ever after with."

Rei was rewarded when she heard Jay begin to mumble under his breath as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ah, but you see, we have a problem," Jay whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "No one else will do for me."

Rei grinned up at Jay, letting him see the way he made her feel. It was breathtaking to find it all reflected on his smiling face as he stared down at her.

* * *

**AN: **A bit of a romantic break for me, a bit of a romantic bonus for you? Consider this a thank you for sticking around :)

Talk to me!


End file.
